


Anticipation

by Phoebe1901



Category: Joniss - Fandom, The Hunger Games
Genre: F/F, First Times, Lesbians, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe1901/pseuds/Phoebe1901
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Panem has been rebuilt. There are no longer districts, just panem as one. Johanna and katniss are living together and are head over heels in love with eachother and katniss is ready to take their relationship up a level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'I Need to do this, soon. For gods sake it's been 4 months since she asked me to be her girlfriend. I need to do this. She's so fucking hot. Everytime she gets undressed I want to grab her and throw her on our bed. The thing is, once she's there I wouldn't know what to do. Everytime we kiss I feel something building inside of me, waiting to be released' katniss thought.

Johanna mason had always had an affect on katniss, ever since that moment in the elevator in the Capitol. The moment katniss' eyes swept over her body she could feel a heat building inside her. And now, four months later, the two victors were living in a cosy little log cabin in the woods on the outskirts of what used to be district 7 and were head over heels in love. Every chance they could get one was kissing the others lips, cheeks, forehead, nose, neck or shoulders. 

However it had never gone further than that because even though she hated to admit it, katniss was nervous. She loved Johanna more than anything, but she was still scared. She knew Johanna would never hurt her but she was still scared, she'd never touched another woman or been touched by one and the prospect of either was nerve-wracking.

But she knew it had to be soon. Every time Johanna's lips graced her neck katniss wanted to feel Jo's hands slide into her underwear. But Johanna knew her girlfriend and she knew how to tell if she was nervous, and she had accepted it and hadn't tried incase she hurt or scared  
Katniss.

"Jo, baby? Wake up"  
"Wha? Oh hey kitty Kat, why are you dressed?"  
"I'm going shopping, I'll be back just before dinner, okay?"  
"Yeah okay, why you going shopping?"  
"I've got to pick up a few things, and I've got a surprise for you later. I love you, I'll see you later"  
"Okay beautiful, enjoy, I love you too"  
Katniss anxiously waited for Annie to get off the train, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the red head step onto the platform.  
"Hey Kat, you okay? What did you want to talk about?"  
"Well I'm just glad Finnick didn't come with you otherwise I'd never hear the end of this aha" katniss laughed, "the thing is, Jo and I haven't had sex yet, we both want to so I was thinking of doing it tonight to surprise her."  
"Really? you still haven't ? Anyone would have thought that you had by now, Johanna mason is your girlfriend for gods sake!"  
"I know, but I was thinking of going shopping to get a nice pair of matching underwear to make me feel less nervous, so we can get the next train to the station next to the mall and do some shopping"  
"Of course hun, I'll help you pick some out I think she would like" Annie smiled at katniss reassuringly.

After a half an hour train journey Annie and katniss stepped into the mall and headed into 'Capitol couture'. The two girls browsed for a while and after Annie had bought a new dress they headed into 'Panem Apparel' to look for some more casual clothes. Katniss picked up two pairs of jeans (one for her and one for Jo), a few lumberjack shirts for Jo and a green hoodie for herself. Annie tapped katniss on the shoulder.  
"You wanna go and see about this underwear then?" She asked quietly and kindly.  
"Yeah, let's go"  
After nearly two hours of looking katniss finally settled on three different sets. One navy lace set with white polka dots, one red lace set and one black lace set with suspenders.

"Kat, don't be so nervous, seriously, she'll love them. When you get in, go in the shower, change into what ever set you'll feel most comfortable in and when ever you're ready, go for it" Annie reassured katniss as they got off the train, Finnick and their son, Sebastian, waited patiently for Annie on the platform.  
"Thank you for today Annie, I'll see you soon, I'll call you tomorrow and arrange a day for you to come to dinner with Finnick and Sebastian. Bye" katniss hugged Annie and waved to the three of them as they boarded the next train to the coast. 

"Jo? I'm home baby"  
"I'm in the kitchen"  
Katniss sauntered into the kitchen and smiled at the sight of Johanna cooking.  
"Smells good"  
"Should do, I'm an excellent coo- oh bags! What did you get?!"  
"You can see later" katniss laughed hitting Johanna's hand away from the bag' "how long is food going to be, do I have time for a shower?"  
"Yeah go ahead, you've got about 40 minutes"

Katniss emptied the shopping bags onto the double bed. She hung her new clothes in the wardrobe, folded Johanna's and left them on the bed ready for later. 

Katniss stepped into the bedroom and dried her body and slipped into the navy/white polka dot underwear and put a pair of pyjama shorts and her new hoodie. 

After dinner katniss told Johanna about the new shirts and jeans and sent her upstairs to try them on. Katniss sat on the sofa and thought about how she was going to initiate the sex tonight, this was new territory for katniss and she didn't want to make a fool of her self, chicken out or mess it up. She looked at the time, 10pm, it seemed like a good enough time. She climbed the stairs and thought she heard Johanna sigh. She took a deep breath and opened the bedroom door.

Johanna was laying on top if the covers with her hand in her underwear.  
"Kat! Um... I uh... I can explain..."  
Johanna didn't need to explain katniss knew. She had been masturbating.  
"It's okay, you don't need to explain"  
Johanna blushed  
"I'm going to um... Get ready for bed" Johanna muttered, embarrassed, she made her way into the bathroom.

Katniss took the opportunity to strip out of her pyjamas and turn the lights off, she light some candles do the room was bathed in an amber light. She straightened out the sheets and lay on the bed, waiting for Johanna.

Johanna opened the bathroom door and looked into the room.  
"Kat, wha-" Johanna was cut off by the sight of her girlfriend laying on their bed in incredibly appealing underwear. Johanna but her lip.  
"I was planning on doing this anyway" katniss smirked, "and when I walked in on you earlier, it confirmed that it had to be done, come her"  
Johanna approached katniss slowly, drinking in the sight of her, licking her lips. As she kneeled on the bed katniss pulled her in and kissed her, their tongues danced together in a fight for dominance. Katniss broke the kiss to pull Johanna's shirt open and off of her body, revealing her perky boobs and plain black bra. Katniss left a trail of kisses and hickeys down Johanna's neck to her boobs and undid her bra, leaving her completely uncovered from the waist up. Johanna's hands wrapped around katniss, undoing her bra and throwing it over her shoulder.  
"Katniss, you're beautiful baby"  
Johanna whispered in katniss' ear while slipping out of her pyjama shorts.

Katniss pulled her self on top of Johanna and let her hands roam her body, stopping where her underwear started. Katniss felt all her nerves returning.  
"It's okay baby" Johanna whispered reassuringly.  
Johanna's words gave katniss the confidence to slide her hands into Johanna's underwear and press her fingers in between her folds, applying pressure Johanna's clit while circling it.  
"Katnisssss" Johanna hissed as the girl on fire picks up speed. Katniss directs her fingers away from Johanna's clit and positions them at her entrance, with a gentle push she enters two fingers into Johanna pumping in and out as Johanna moans in pleasure. Katniss picks up the momentum and feels Johanna's walls tightening around her as she finds her release, screaming katniss' name.

"Worth the wait baby?" Katniss laughed as Johanna recovered breathlessly underneath her.  
"Absolutely, kitty Kat" Johanna smiled, "but the real question is, are you ready for me to return the favour?"  
Katniss' nerves had completely vanished.  
"Is that even a question?" She replied with a wink.  
Johanna flipped herself on top of katniss and kissed her hard. Her hand strayed down katniss' body into her underwear. Katniss shuddered at her touch.  
"Kat, baby, you okay?"  
"Yes, keep going, please" katniss whispered.  
Johanna's fingers slid inside katniss and she gasped, Johanna began to pump them in and out as katniss moaned and shivered.  
Johanna continued to pump her fingers in and out as she used her thumb to circle katniss' clit. Katniss dug her nails into Johanna's back leaving scratch marks and ten tangled her hands in her hair and pulling as she came, screaming Johanna's name.

The girls kissed and fell asleep in eachothers arms. 

The next morning katniss woke up to Johanna stroking her arm.  
"Hey beautiful"  
"Hey baby"  
"How was last night for you ?"  
"Amazing"  
Katniss turned to kiss Johanna and pulled her closer to her.  
"I couldn't of hoped to have my first time with a more amazing person, I love you Jo"  
"I love you too Kat, more than anything"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since they first had sex and now katniss has another surprise for johanna

It had been a month since katniss and Johanna had first had sex an they had done it plenty of times in between. Katniss felt a million times more comfortable around Jo and they had even begun to sleep naked together.

Katniss brought a huge pile of clothes up into the bedroom and started putting them away, halfway through the pile she came across some underwear of hers. She opened her underwear drawer to put them away and caught sight of the black underwear and suspenders that she had bought a month ago. She had completely forgotten about them and the sight of them have her an idea.

That night Johanna stood in their bedroom and changed out of her clothes and into a over sized tee shirt.  
"I'm going to wash, I'll be back now" katniss announced walking into the bathroom.  
Johanna turned the light off and climbed back into bed. The bathroom door opened and Johanna saw the silhouette of katniss standing there sexily. Johanna reached over and turned the lamp on the bedside table and saw her girlfriend standing in the doorway wearing a lacy black underwear set with black hold ups going all the way up her legs.  
"I think this is the first time I've ever seen you speechless mason"   
"Well...umm...you..uh..."  
"Yes?"  
"You...look..um...I've never seen you wear..."  
"Oh shut up you adorable idiot" katniss laughed walking over to Johanna, straddling her and kissing her. Katniss pulled Johanna's tee shirt over her head, revealing her breasts. Katniss kissed down Johanna's neck towards her underwear, her fingers hooked into Johanna's panties and pulled them down and kissed her folds before dragging her tongue across her clit.  
"Kattt...mmm.....katnisssss" Johanna moaned as katniss' tongue got faster. Johanna's hands tangled in katniss' hair and pulled. Katniss slid two fingers inside her, pumping in and out until Johanna came, screaming katniss' name.


End file.
